Assassin s Creed Memories
by shunraiki elfen
Summary: More secrets are reveal, now to a man named Dominic, he will follow Altair and Ezio to found the secret of the Eden
1. Prologue

"What is my name? Well my name is... I am... I have had many names, some of them I can not remember, some other I can not even pronounce…" Dominic Shawns was reading the wall of his room. Abstrego had him doing what Desmond Miles did not; find the two pieces of Eden. He had some benefits, and apparently, all test subjects developed the eagle view. Abstrego was working on other perspective, using the templar's memories, due to he was descendant of Borgia.

"I remember some, I was Altair, later Ezio, Connor, and finally… no, he is not important. I shall start with Altair he founded the apple. Maybe is not wise to continue, but maybe it is, more important, is to you reader to accept the truth, but then again, truth is either a myth or a lie. With this I will explain something, or better show something, focus reader, on the symbol after this words and I will show you your faith." Dominic focused on the symbol, suddenly the walls become a castle, and thing similar to Desmond happened, he was following Altair, he was Altair. He was on a ship, writing something, heading to Italy, he saw the apple, but something was different he had two hidden blades, and the sword was different, bigger, stronger, he also was different, but after some seconds of quick review, Altair slept the rest of the journey.


	2. Heir

"Welcome to Italy, my name is Andrea, and I will take you to your new home, Altair", the young boy said to him will he was walking down the docks. After some houses, and many people they arrived to a small house at the side of the road, small but enough, Altair knew that there it will be a safe place to start; his next step was to prepare a new breed of assassin, a better one, but the kid that guided him wasn´t a good option. Maybe latter, first he have to eat, then sleep on a real bed, finally search for Maria, then he will have the time to search for a new one.

After a few months, she was no were to be found, from Milano, he ended up in Spain, and no one knew anything about her. For him a good point of searching for her is that he founded his heir, a girl named Alejandra, 13 years old, orphan, he founded her ready to die at the side of the road. Her eyes showed no fear at all, he wasn´t ready to go with someone else, but an assault in that place showed him her skills. A dozen of templar knights ambushed him, he countered a couple of them, then the little kid grabbed one sword and fought at his side, her age and shape counter the lack of energy. She was deadly, accurate and powerful, her moves were clean, rapid and effective. He took down three more and she killed the rest, after that he looked her eat, train, grow, and become as good as he was at her age.

A group of templar knights, old followers of Robert de Sable, controlled Spain; something that proves to be quite instructive for Alex, Altair was more than impressed. Her last training mission was a challenge, he decided to ride shotgun with her, in case something went wrong, her moves were something hard to keep up with, "your old master, keep up" she always scream at him, literally, because he was at least one building behind. He knew himself old, but not ready to quit, at the end they were both standing ready to kill Christian D´Armand, third in command of the Templar´s Order, "your on kid" said Altair and she made a leap of faith. When she came out of the haystack, she jumped over one soldier, inserting the hidden blade on its back, and then she draw her sword. one by one the soldiers fell down and Christian ran away, thing that Altair used, he appeared from nowhere and helped her, he killed the four remaining soldiers in a single series of moves and pointed her to her target. She ran after him, and with a jump, Christian was dead.

The way back home was peaceful, with her 15 years, her entertainment, her price, a juicy apple was it. He looked at the kid, and smiled, his heir was ready to fly alone, but she was a kid. At home, while she was sleeping he wrote, he wrote an idea, a possible second blade; he wrote the idea hidden as everything he wrote. By midnight he went to bed, for the next day to go up north, maybe reach England, but that would be decided in the road.


End file.
